


Original

by skargasm



Series: Slash the Drabble [13]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Peter Hale, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon, Bad Parent Sheriff Stilinski, Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:07:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27247777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/pseuds/skargasm
Summary: What if Peter hadn't gone with his original plan? What if he'd bitten someone else?
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Slash the Drabble [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1633054
Comments: 9
Kudos: 163





	Original

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TummySassAndAss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TummySassAndAss/gifts).



> A little darker than my normal fare...

It was a simple choice between left and right. Stay in the woods or venture a little further out. He almost went with his original plan – follow the gasping idiot and bite him. 

But there was something about the other one: the scent of him, the way his father shoved him away almost roughly, the way he sacrificed himself to save the sickly one from trouble. 

He slunk after him instead, biting him and relishing the taste of young, struggling flesh between his teeth.

He had chosen well: the outlying betrayers so easy to pick off when he had such an outstanding _knowledgeable_ beta at his side. 

And then the main course – the bitch came back to town. It was so easy to tempt her out, let her think that she was on the attack when really she was being herded to the right place. Then he and his beta played with her, chased her around, scared the living shit out of her. The pleasure of slitting her throat, of feeling his claws sink into the softness there and slice through until she was almost decapitated – delicious.

And all that his beta requested of him before they left town? That his father pay for his neglect. His mother was long dead, and perhaps initially there had been sympathy and understanding. But after a while, it crossed the line from grief to plain parental neglect. 

Peter could understand the desire for revenge. He encouraged it, even as he toyed with his nephew – sat silently through his guilt-driven visits and gave no hint that he was awake and aware. Listened to him cry about the loss of his sister whilst remembering the sheer animalistic joy in taking her life, the alpha power flowing through his veins finally enough to bring him fully back. 

They would have to leave town. Killing the Sheriff was the last step – he refused to indulge in his beta’s desire to make the other people in town finally **see** him. They didn’t need to bring trouble down on themselves. 

Peter told him that he had to be satisfied with watching people scratch their heads as they tried to understand how the Sheriff died from an animal attack in his home; tried to figure out where the previously comatose patient had disappeared to; wondered what to do about poor Stiles who had no other family that could be relied on. Family that they knew about anyway. 

He cleared out his share of the vault – no point leaving it for Derek who was determined to live in a hair shirt for the rest of his life. The only thing his beta wanted from his home was the picture of his Mom holding him from happier times. 

Leaving Beacon Hills behind, he stroked the buzzed hair, accepting the purr of contentment as his due. There was time for more between them – they had the whole world to explore and destroy at their whim. 

This was far better than his original choice.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> To give Tummysassandass something to read while I work on the others...
> 
> * * *


End file.
